Happy Birthday, Lucy!
by Luud-chan
Summary: Era aniversário da loira, mas a mesma tinha esquecido completamente desse "pequeno" detalhe. O que ela não esperava, era que Natsu faria desse dia um dos mais especiais de toda a sua vida, o tornando inesquecível.


**Uma simples oneshot para comemorar o aniversário de uma das minhas personagens favoritas! Minha diva, Lucy!**

**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

_Por: Ludmilla Simas_

Happy Birthday, Lucy!

Era um dia particularmente quente apesar de ainda ser cedo. Era domingo, e isso queria dizer que era dia de curtir preguiça, e por conta disso, Lucy permanecia enrolada nos cobertores fofinhos sem nenhuma disposição para levantar. De tempos em tempos, soltava um resmungo baixinho por conta do sol entrando pela janela e indo diretamente nos seus olhos. O que era super estranho, já que tinha a certeza de que tinha fechado a cortina adequadamente na noite anterior.

Sentou na cama e esfregou os olhos, logo se dando conta que Natsu não estava ali do seu lado como de costume.

— Natsu? — Chamou olhando em volta do quarto, esperando encontrá-lo. Depois de um tempo, ligou os fatos. Natsu não estava ali. Cortina e janela aberta... Hum... — Aquele idiota deixou a janela aberta de novo! — Esbravejou irritada saindo da imensidão dos cobertores que faltava engoli-la — Eu já disse milhares de vezes que é para ele sair pela porta! É tão difícil entender isso? Grrr...

Foi na direção da cozinha ainda resmungando algumas coisas. Apesar dos resmungos, não era bem pelo fato dele ter deixado a janela aberta que ela estava irritada, odiava ter que admitir que estava irritada pelo fato dele ter a deixado ali, acordando sozinha! Adorava acordar com os braços dele ao redor da sua cintura e sua respiração em seu pescoço. Já namoravam há quase um ano, e ela já estava totalmente mal acostumada.

— Que saco! Aquele idiota está me deixando louca! — Continuou resmungando enquanto colocava o pote de geléia de morango em cima da mesa junto com o saco de pães, foi na direção da geladeira e pegou a caixa de leite voltando para a mesa e se sentando — Ainda me deixa tomando café da manhã sozinha, que raiva. — Falava enfiando um pedaço de pão com geléia na boca e bebendo o leite direto da caixa.

Quando terminou de tomar seu café da manhã "calmamente", resolveu tomar um banho. Nada seria melhor para revigorar seu humor do que um bom banho logo pela manhã. Após meia hora de molho na banheira, saiu, escovou os dentes e vestiu-se com suas roupas preferidas, amarrou uma mecha do cabelo com uma fita rosa, arrumou o cinto com suas chaves e foi na direção da porta.

— Fairy Tail, lá vou eu! — Falou antes de sair do seu apartamento, totalmente esquecida que era seu aniversário.

Quando saiu, teve uma surpresa. Lisanna estava a sua espera e quando a viu, abriu um largo sorriso.

— Lucy! — Exclamou acenando freneticamente.

— Oi Lisanna! — Exclamou igualmente feliz em ver a amiga — Que bom te ver, faz tempo que não te vejo na guilda, o que houve? — Começou a andar na direção da albina que enlaçou o seu braço no dela sem deixar de sorrir.

— Estava em missão com o Elf-ni-chan. — Respondeu caminhando ao lado da loira — Cheguei ontem à noite! — Ela deu uma pausa, parecendo pensativa e logo voltou a falar com um brilho nos olhos azuis — Ei, Lucy. Que tal irmos a uma daquelas lojas de roupa? — Sugeriu parecendo muito alegre — Soube que está tendo uma boa liquidação lá no centro!

— Sério? — Os olhos de Lucy brilharam, e ela sentiu todo seu mau humor esvaindo-se. Lisanna assentiu igualmente feliz — Vamos logo! — E puxou Lisanna pelo braço na direção das lojas de roupa.

Diferente do que as pessoas pensavam, Lucy e Lisanna se davam muito bem e logo ficaram amigas. Tinham uma boa relação e dificilmente discordavam uma da outra, pensavam de uma maneira muito parecida e tinham uma bela amizade. Ambas se adoravam.

N&L

— Natsu, tem certeza que foi uma boa ideia deixar a Lucy sozinha logo de manhã? — Happy indagou voando em cima da cabeça do amigo enquanto comia um peixe — Você sabe como ela fica quando você faz isso, e ainda é o aniversário dela.

— Claro, claro. Se eu não saísse cedo não daria tempo de arrumar tudo. E vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe Happy. A Lisanna está com ela, e você sabe como elas se dão bem, provavelmente ela arrastou Lucy para uma daquelas lojas de mulher que tem milhares de coisas e isso com certeza vai segurar a Lucy por um bom tempo. — Respondeu com as mãos atrás da cabeça— Ainda mais que até uns dias atrás, aquela estranha estava reclamando que não tinha nada pra vestir sendo que o guarda-roupa está cheeeeeeeeeeio de roupas!

— Mulheres são estranhas. — Happy concordou — Onde estamos indo agora? — Perguntou curioso.

— Você vai ver quando chegarmos! — Disse abrindo um daqueles sorrisos enormes.

N&L

Já era hora do almoço quando as duas magas da Fairy Tail saíram de mais uma loja de roupas e sapatos. Estavam carregadas de sacolas e mal estavam conseguindo carregá-las.

— Vamos almoçar por aqui mesmo. — Lucy sugeriu — Nem morta que vou carregar tudo isso até em casa com a barriga vazia.

Lisanna riu baixinho e concordou sem delongas. Afinal, a sua intenção era enrolar Lucy pelo maior tempo possível, e a loira só estava a ajudando. A albina sorriu e chamou Lucy.

— Soube que aquele restaurante ali é ótimo. — Murmurou apontando com o queixo, já que era impossível fazê-lo com as mãos — Vamos lá. E depois podemos ir à sorveteria. O que acha?

— Claro! Vamos logo. — Respondeu empolgada indo na direção do restaurante.

Ficaram enrolando por um bom tempo, conversaram sobre tudo e até fofocaram um pouco. Depois foram à sorveteria onde ficaram por mais tempo ainda. Estavam com a pança cheia e cheias de sacola pra carregar. Resolveram pagar um rapaz com um carrinho para levá-las em casa. A primeira a descer foi Lucy, por seu apartamento ser mais perto do que a Fairy Hills.

— Tchau Lucy, obrigada pela tarde. Foi ótimo! — A maga albina agradeceu sincera e feliz por ter conseguido completar seu plano com êxito — Espero que possamos repetir.

— Claro! Foi muito bom mesmo. Até logo Lisanna. — Acenou despedindo-se.

Logo Lisanna sumiu no horizonte e a loira decidiu entrar em casa.

— Quem diria que fazer compras seria tão cansativo. Acabou que nem fui para a guilda hoje. — Falou para si mesma enquanto tirava os sapatos e subia as escadas — E já são seis horas. Como o tempo passou rápido.

A loira parou quando viu que seu quarto estava totalmente escuro.

— Que diabos... ? — Soltou as sacolas no chão e começou a andar lentamente pelo apartamento tateando as coisas para não tropeçar na escuridão, procurando o interruptor da luz. Não conseguiu completar sua "missão", pois dois braços fortes rondaram sua cintura e a puxaram para perto.

— Luce. — Natsu sussurrou pertinho dela e ela sentiu toda a sua pele arrepiar.

— Natsu. — Sussurrou completamente esquecida de que até umas horas atrás, estava irritada por ele ter a abandonado — Por que está tudo escuro?

— Surpresa. — Falou baixinho com um sorriso que não podia ser visto no escuro — Não saia de perto de mim. — Pediu guiando-a para o centro do apartamento devagar, já que a visão dele era mil vezes melhor que a dela.

— O que você está aprontando Natsu Dragneel? — Perguntou com a voz ainda baixa, mas totalmente desconfiada daquela atitude repentina do namorado — Espero que não tenha destruído nada. — Ele riu baixinho e respondeu.

— Não destruí nada Luce. Agora, fique quieta. — Ele parou e ela esbarrou em suas costas e soltou um resmungo.

— Avise quando vai parar.

— Certo, certo. Agora... Preparada? — Perguntou cheio de expectativas sentindo o sangue fervilhar.

— Para o quê?

— Apenas diga sim ou não, sua chata. — A maga estelar riu pelo tom que o mago de fogo tinha usado, e acabou rendendo-se.

— Sim Natsu.

Ele ligou a luz e a loira achou que ia desmaiar.

Não esperava por aquilo.

Nem em mil anos.

A pequena mesa estava coberta por uma toalha de mesa vermelha com listras brancas, e no centro, havia um bolo médio todo confeitado com o nome de Lucy escrito em cima e um coração enorme em volta do nome dela. Na parede, tinha uma faixa enorme, escrita "Happy Birthday, Lucy" com um Happy desenhado em um dos cantos, e do outro lado da sala, estava uma torre de presentes e ela pôde ver que tinha uma etiqueta em cada presente, provavelmente o nome de quem tinha os mandado. Nem acreditava que tinha se esquecido do próprio aniversário. Levou a mão a boca, surpresa.

— Feliz aniversário, Lucy. — Natsu desejou com o sorriso mais lindo que um dia ela já tinha visto e a abraçou com força. As lágrimas de emoção começaram a descer pelo rosto bonito e ela apertou Natsu com mais força.

— Obrigada Natsu. — Agradeceu quando se separou dele secando as lágrimas. Mesmo sendo algo simples, era algo muito verdadeiro, e era só isso que importava.

— Ainda tem a melhor parte! — O mago estava totalmente empolgado e os olhos castanhos de Lucy, totalmente curiosos, voltaram para si.

— Impossível. O quê?

— Venha comigo. — Ele a puxou "delicadamente" pela mão indo na direção do quarto da loira. Tapou os olhos dela, a deixando ainda mais curiosa — Pronta? — Ela assentiu — Tharaaaaam.

Os olhos de Lucy Heartphillia se arregalaram por um instante e logo voltaram ao normal. No lugar da sua antiga cama de solteiro, estava uma cama de casal com uma linda colcha de cama de cor verde limão e travesseiros aparentemente fofinhos e vários bichos de pelúcia.

— Oh Natsu! — Ela começou virando-se para ele, mas parou quando percebeu o brilho malicioso no olhar dele, um brilho felino e sedutor. A maga recuou um passo e disse — O bolo primeiro!

* * *

Gostaram? Deixem reviews, :)


End file.
